


[aph/恶魔米英] 飨宴

by LavenderMa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMa/pseuds/LavenderMa





	1. 序

魔王注视着沸腾的红色液体，绚烂沸腾的液体如烈火一般跳动着。  
只是顷刻间，烈火裂开了，红发的淫魔从液体中钻出来。  
魔王的嘴角弯了弯。  
——他眼神温柔得像在注视情人，可是他看着的是一场魔界中的祭祀，或者说一场淫靡的盛宴。  
其他淫魔在装着液体的器皿周围狂魔乱舞，他们容貌怡丽却举止癫狂，笑容诱惑而舞姿放荡。  
淫魔——靠性爱为生的最低等肮脏的恶魔。  
性爱并不肮脏，肮脏的是被性爱限制的命运——至少对恶魔来说是这样。  
那如烈火般的液体也不是普通的液体，而是淫魔的鲜血——肮脏低等生物所流尽的肮脏体液。  
那鲜血跳动也不是因为温度而沸腾，而是因为魔王的力量而疯狂如斯。  
在淫词浪语中液体渐渐消失，知道红色的淫魔睁开了他同样红色的眼睛。  
他从器皿中出来——浑身赤裸着，长出新生的犄角、翅膀和尾巴。  
原本舞蹈的淫魔似乎被点燃了——他们拥抱在一起激吻，发出不堪的声响，然后他们向新生的淫魔走去，发出诱惑的呓语——  
“加入我们，加入我们——”  
魔王依旧注视着被自己亲手铸造的淫魔，眼神缱绻，微笑却冰冷。红发的淫魔似乎要向前走，但他走不了；他要叫喊，但他发不出声音；甚至他想使用魔法，却感受不到力量……他连大脑都空空如也。  
魔王注视着淫魔向红发的淫魔拥去。  
“为什么反抗呢？”魔王突然开口了，他的声音似乎不符身份，听上去有那么点阳光，充满让人信赖的力量，“你的身体是用来交媾，你的声音是用来呻吟，你的力量只来源于性爱……至于你的思想，你不用那种东西——这样你就不会背叛我了，亚瑟•柯克兰。”  
灼热的氛围有了一瞬间的凝脂，魔王脸上有了一瞬间的懊恼。  
被叫做亚瑟•柯克兰的淫魔不能发出声音，但他却还是用口型重复着几个音节——重复他的名字。  
“名字不重要，”魔王冷道，“你现在是个淫魔，是个靠交媾进食的淫魔！“  
有一瞬间亚瑟•柯克兰眼中的光芒淡了下去，魔王似乎在其中看到了深沉的黑暗，然后便是其他淫魔的惨叫。  
手舞足蹈的淫魔身上着了火，那是真正的烈火，似乎带有那么几分纯净的味道。  
惨死的淫魔倒在地上，有的成了灰，有的成了焦黑的尸块。  
魔王笑了几声，笑声从喉咙里发出来，被压得很低，听上去让恶魔不寒而栗。  
“我小看你了，“他说。  
他想了想，偏过头来，露出了一个几乎称得上是天真的笑容，“你不是大天使了，亚瑟——淫魔的诞生，终究是一场淫靡的盛宴，你烧死了它们，也不过是换种形式而已。“  
魔王说着站起身，施施然向前走了几步，注视着力量用尽瘫倒在地的红发淫魔。“我不上你，我会等，等到你欲火焚身，你会来求我干你。“  
说完，魔王便从淫魔身上跨过，扬长而去。

-TBC-


	2. 自渎

淫邪的欲望如同毒药一样涌向四肢百骸——他觉得自己融化在被诅咒的渴求当中。  
亚瑟•柯克兰看着圆弧形的穹顶——他不堪的身影倒映在上方，恶魔修长淫靡的身躯一览无余。  
不应该是这样的，他本不该是这样的。  
从他来到地狱的那一刻，他就只有两条路——背叛彻底然后风光回到天堂，计划失败然后被魔王杀死。  
为什么魔王没有杀了他？  
为了留下他给他留下屈辱嘛？  
魔王……  
亚瑟•柯克兰的视线模糊起来，似乎心底有个声音在蛊惑他：来吧，你渴望被插入、被占有、被侵犯……被人粗暴地对待。  
他恍恍惚惚地把手指伸向自己的前端。  
那微微勃起的阴茎在手掌中摩擦起来，从开始的小心翼翼到之后的狂风暴雨，他喘息着粗暴地撸动自己的阳具，在快感和疼痛中起起伏伏。  
可是不行，还不够，他射不出来。  
新生的淫魔徒然地睁大眼睛，似乎在参透自己的第一课。  
他颤抖着把手指伸到嘴边，慢慢地舔湿，手指上似乎还沾染着阴茎的味道——淫靡的、充满欲望的味道。  
他挺起腰，分开腿，将被舔湿的手指伸到后面的洞口。那里的肌肤泛起鸡皮疙瘩，洞口的皱褶在抚摸下紧张微微抽搐。  
——进来吧，他听到有声音在喊，进来吧，破坏我吧。  
淫魔不再犹豫，将食指慢慢插了进去。  
疼。  
他发出小声的痛呼，可是几乎是同时，他意识到这就是他的身体想要的。  
快感终于淹没了理智。  
淫魔喘息着、扭动着，左手撸动着阴茎，右手抽插着自己的后庭。身后的甬道慢慢柔软下来，内壁的媚肉吮吸着手指，淫荡的水声啧啧作响，他在冰冷的地面上被欲火燃烧着，身体扭动如同艳丽的色情表演。  
可是观众和表演者都是他自己。  
他在灭顶的欲望中达到了高潮，白浊撒在小腹上。  
他又在圆弧的穹顶中看到自己的倒影，腰肢高挺，双腿大分，一只手搭在自己的阴茎，一只手仍旧在后庭。  
淫魔。  
他在快感后归来的理智中自我厌弃，然后失去了意识。

-TBC-


	3. 幻觉

淫魔睁开了眼睛，发现自己不在自己的身躯里。  
他的意识漂浮在半空中，望着底下自己的身体。  
但那不是淫魔的身体。  
那是大天使白皙修长的躯干，金色的头发彰显着他的身份。  
可是天使没有翅膀。  
沉睡的天使醒来了，他惊慌地抱住自己赤裸的躯体，翡翠绿的双瞳满是惶恐。  
“阿尔，阿尔……”他蜷起身体，一叠声地呼唤。  
淫魔的意识愣住了，这仿佛是个遥远得快要从他的记忆中淫灭的称呼。  
大约是响应了呼唤，一个小小的身影跑过来，那是幼时的阿尔弗雷德•琼斯。小恶魔笑嘻嘻地蹦向朝他张开双手的天使，却没有被抱住，而是径自穿过天使的身躯，倏地消失了。  
天使的惊喜瞬间无影无踪。  
下一刻，有成年的恶魔出现在天使的身后。  
——那是魔王。  
他巨大的翅膀收起，高大的身影充满力量和侵略性。  
“你找的是我吗，亚瑟？”  
天使挣扎起来，“不，不是……”  
可是挣扎是徒劳的，魔王用一条手臂紧紧箍住天使的腰，另一只手抓住天使的脖子，迫使后者高扬起头，承受魔王的亲吻。  
魔王粗暴地亲吻着天使，噬咬着鲜红的嘴唇，然后在天使口腔里肆意侵入。  
天使的手掐着魔王的手臂，蹬着双腿挣扎着——可是不多久他的四肢都不能动弹了。  
从地上钻出了好几个一模一样的魔王，像是复制品，又像是独立的存在。  
他们有的抓住天使的手臂，有的抓住天使的大腿，有的抓住天使的小腿，就像分食一件战利品。  
淫魔冷眼看着，却觉得快感开始传递到自己脑中。  
无数手、无数舌头、无数爱抚和亲吻……  
天使仰着头，嘴里被舌头翻搅着，涎水从嘴角留下蜿蜒至胸前。他的乳头被舔舐把玩，手指在上面拨弄挤压。更有不少魔王打开他的腿，啃咬着他的大腿内侧。  
天使模糊不清地呻吟着，他臀缝间插入无数手指，在其中旋转开拓，挤压着前列腺。  
金发的天使在欲望中渐渐沉沦下去，淫魔在半空中看着，他仿佛觉得自己只是一个旁观者，但是身上感同身受的快感又似乎让他身在其中。  
渐渐地魔王们不再衣冠楚楚，他们脱下衣服露出精壮的身材和肌肉，以及胯下潜伏的硕大凶器。  
天使看到了那令人战栗的凶器，不由展开了新一轮的挣扎，可是在欲望中沉沦多时的身体已经软滑得使不出任何力气，最终只能无可奈何地被抬高身体，手指从穴中退出，转而代替的是身后魔王硕大的阳具。  
被侵犯的人含糊呻吟起来，在凶器一寸寸进入代入的无法忍受的痛苦中，又转而断断续续地尖叫和求饶。  
“求你，求你，阿尔，不要……”  
兴许是他的声音令魔王不快，很快另外一根阳具进入了他的口腔，堵住了他的声音。  
淫魔感受着身上的快感，被占有和被凌辱带来了一种屈辱的快意，其实被玩弄多时的后穴已经感受不到痛苦了，在湿滑的甬道中只能感受到阵阵兴奋。  
痛苦的只是身为天使的自矜和被自己亲手带大的恶魔侵犯的失望罢了。  
淫魔冷眼观望着，似乎不知道天使的痛苦是不是真的。他看着天使柔韧的身体被弯成无数姿势，被不同也一样的魔王不断进入着，在被进入的过程中不断获得快感，在快感累积的过程中不断高潮。  
天使已经沉沦了，他扭动摇摆着腰肢，吞吐着两根巨物，含着另外一根，手上也伺候着其他的阳具。他陶醉地闭着眼睛，身上盖满了精液，像是白皑皑的雪融化在身上。  
“舒服吗？”  
淫魔听到有魔王在问。  
“舒服，舒服，啊，阿尔，好舒服……”天使前后摇摆着轻声回答。  
“你还要做天使吗？”  
淫魔猛然意识到了什么，他环顾四周，感到快感如同波浪在体内汹涌，他仿佛在那场淫靡的表演外看到另一个旁观者，旁观者却看着他，他看见——一双和魔王一样的蓝色眼睛。  
淫魔一低头，却发现在无数魔王中间扭动腰肢的不再是金发的天使，而是红发的恶魔。恶魔享受着性爱的快感，慢慢舔去嘴角的白色痕迹，抬头冲他一笑。  
一瞬间意识的断层，淫魔感受到了一阵高潮，等他睁开眼睛，却已经代替了恶魔的位置，被无数魔王层层包裹着……

-TBC-


	4. 缠绕

红发的淫魔在浑身湿透中醒来。  
他意识到自己已经不在原来的地方，这个地方他无比陌生，但是他又心知肚明——地狱的刑堂。这个地方他不曾来过，但是他认得门上的表示——一注缠绕着的、巨型藤蔓植物。那是刑堂的最深处，哪怕他身为未来魔王的抚养人，也一次都没有打开过那两扇禁闭的大门。  
他以前一直不明白那株植物有什么含义——现在他明白了，因为他正深陷其中。  
是的，现在亚瑟明白之前在幻境中的快感来自何方了，正是这株藤蔓植物给他带来的。他被纠缠在这湿漉漉的枝蔓中间，被迫打开身体，细腻湿润的枝条从四面八方涌过来，把他包裹其中，在他放松警惕在幻象中自甘堕弱时，彻底侵入他的深处。  
“唔……”亚瑟原本想要清醒一下，却不得不又发出呻吟，有两根枝条正在后穴模拟性交来回抽查，他回想起在幻象最后，自己就是这样吞吐着两根魔王的阴茎，恬不知耻地上下起伏着。  
这枝条分泌的液体可能带着一些催情的成分，亚瑟浑身无力，身体深处像是要灼烧一般，有火焰缓慢地烫过皮肤表面，只有爱抚才能缓解一二。恶魔深吸一口气，慢慢调动魔力，凝结了一下团火焰在指尖。  
恶魔的计划顷刻间就被发现了。  
亚瑟柔软的身体被枝条被紧缚着举高，两条腿被笔直拉开，两条粗大的枝蔓同时深顶到前列腺。“啊！”趁着淫魔不由得伸长脖子发出一声短促的尖叫时，一条枝蔓从口腔进入，并且换换抽查着最后顶到喉口。与此同时，枝条在他身上逡巡着，力度强硬地拂过乳尖和性器。恶魔被灭顶的快感迅速带入情欲的深渊，在枝条的侵犯中渐渐攀至顶点。  
可没想到的，似乎不想让恶魔那么好过，随即就有细小的枝条钻入尿道口，并且缓缓抽插起来。  
这难以置信的痛苦和快感让亚瑟几乎不能呼吸，他被堵住的嘴里发出一声声哽咽般的低吼，可见到若不是这根口腔中的枝条，刑堂深处就会响起一声声带着泣音的高亢呻吟。  
亚瑟被高举在半空，在冰与火之中不断挣扎，被折磨的后穴和尿道口不断有淫液落下，他在无法达到顶点的无边遇害中沉浮着。  
淫靡的植物似乎像是生物的高潮一般，把液体送进恶魔的口腔和后穴。亚瑟喘着气，他还是没有达到顶点，可是体内微凉的液体却让身体愈加兴奋。  
恶魔被缠绕着抵在墙上，他的手无能无力抓着在背后继续侵犯他的枝条，身体不断被弯成不同的姿势如同一个毫不被怜惜的玩具，或细或粗的枝条时不时打在敏感的大腿内侧、背部、臀部甚至是私处。亚瑟毫不怀疑这些枝条会在进入、爱抚自己的同时撕裂自己。  
恶魔不知道自己被侵犯了过久，直到最后他被放下来，在自己和植物的淫液中，感受到自己的液体随着尿道中藤蔓的撤离喷洒而出。  
在忍耐中得到的高潮惊人得剧烈，恶魔在这种与死亡相连的绝顶中昏迷过去。

-TBC-


	5. 惩罚

恶魔醒过来的时候仍然在刑堂之中，他的身体已经被清洗干净，平躺在一个棺材型的平台上面。  
原本淫邪的植物已经沉睡了下去，悄无声息地蛰伏在墙上。  
亚瑟慢慢舒了一口气。  
知道他听到魔王轻佻的声音——“醒了吗？”  
这个声音曾经在他的幻想中不断出现，和欲望一起纠缠在他不清明的癔症中，以至于现在魔王只是轻声的一句话就让他跌回那滑腻的肉体享受中间去。  
魔王并没有让亚瑟在自己的思绪里面沉溺良久，毕竟魔王本身是一个自我意识极大的人，他不能忍受别人对他的无视，更何况他对着这个自己一手造就的恶魔有着非比寻常的占有欲——而这种占有欲并不只是肉体上的，更多是在精神上的。  
所以魔王并不只是想要得到曾经欺骗了自己的天使，而是要毁灭他、乃至重塑他。  
魔王用细长的指甲刺破了亚瑟额头中间，慢慢画了一个鲜红的符号。  
疼痛缓慢地在恶魔额头划过，可是更可怕的是伴随着疼痛结束额头的伤口灼烧般的感觉，而几乎在一瞬间他的视力就消失了。  
亚瑟堕入绝对的黑暗中，连自己都看不见的深渊之中，然而他知道他还在原地，魔王只是施了一个简单的剥夺视力的魔咒。  
失明的同时其他感官清晰起来，他感到魔王的气息若有如无地拂过自己。阿尔弗雷德王冰冷的指尖漫不经心地描着亚瑟的脸部轮廓，叹息一般说着，“真可惜啊，你的绿眼睛和金发，再也看不到了……”  
然而亚瑟就在这轻柔的语调中颤栗起来，他恐惧，他觉得这样的阿尔弗雷德——不，魔王是别样陌生的。  
和曾经的、会用倾慕的、纯净的眼神看着他的小阿尔几乎是不同的个体。  
魔王似乎可以从恶魔的颤抖中感受他的想法，他低下头去，轻声笑了一声。  
亚瑟知道魔王生气了。  
魔王依旧是漫不经心地翻弄着恶魔的身体——恶魔微微发着抖，他知道自己避无可避，可是他不敢反抗。  
魔王俯下身，轻吻了一下亚瑟额头鲜红的伤口。  
紧接着恶魔就被翻过身去，几乎是同一时间，一道破空声掠过，伴着一道左臀火辣辣的疼痛。  
“唔……”亚瑟不敢尖叫，他魔王更进一步刺激出魔王的施虐心理，可是他也不愿意去求饶，似乎这样他可怜的微不足道的尊严就仍然存在。  
“手肘撑住，头抵在台子上，腰部下沉，臀部抬起，双腿分开跪好。”魔王冷酷地声音传来，“不算刚才的，三鞭内调整好姿势。”  
亚瑟几乎没有反应过来魔王说的是什么，接下来一鞭就落下，重叠在刚刚的痕迹上。  
“啊！”这一鞭明显要重，而且伤口重叠，亚瑟几乎无法压抑自己的惨叫。  
可是恶魔没时间疼痛，他爬起来勉强跪趴好，却又是一鞭打在同样的位置，而且力道更重。  
“腿分得不够开！屁股抬得不够高！你在害羞什么，淫魔！”魔王厉声道，“还是你在害羞？别怕，你的臀部曲线很优美。”  
亚瑟瑟瑟发抖，勉强分开了双膝，最后一鞭也落了下来。他害怕再不照做会遭到更严重的惩罚，连忙大大分开双膝，高抬起臀部，漂亮的私处一览无余。  
魔王的声音带上了一点笑意，“乖孩子，”他边说着，便把手轻抚上恶魔略微发抖的身体上滚烫的伤口，“不喜欢鞭打吗，”他调笑道，一边手劲极大地揉捏着承受鞭打的那一半臀肉，感受着手感极佳的软肉在手中变成各种各样的形状，“那这样呢？”说着，他松开恶魔的臀部，看了上面的手印几秒，下手在另一半不轻不重地打了一下。  
“啪！”响亮的拍击声在偌大空旷的刑堂中格外刺耳。  
魔王其实只用了很小一部分力气，他的力道之大，原本一拍就可以让恶魔骨折，可是现在这一掌下去只是一瞬间的疼痛，是完全可以忍受的皮肉伤。可是这动作的羞辱意味不言而喻，亚瑟整张脸涨红了，把脑袋彻底埋在手肘之间。  
阿尔弗雷德绕着恶魔身下的刑台走了一圈，后者双腿分开跪趴在那里，从下馅的腰部到高翘的臀部再到笔直的大腿形成一道极为漂亮的曲线，而他把头埋在手里的行为又显得有那么几分柔顺。  
魔王显然很满意，眼里有了几分笑意，他伸手在亚瑟臀上“啪啪啪”地拍了数下，直到整个臀部到大臀包括内侧都布满了鲜红的掌印。“你的样子真像个求操的母猫呢，亚瑟。”  
不知道是不是这一声“亚瑟”激起了恶魔的脆弱，一直沉默的淫魔突然呜咽出声，带着泣音求饶道，“别打了，求你别打了，呜……”这哭泣声中亚瑟一直维持的最后一丝尊严似乎已经消失殆尽。  
魔王似乎楞了一下，然后停下了手，他站在原地，看着趴在刑台上的恶魔伤痕累累的臀部和在自己命令下做出的淫荡姿势，慢慢笑了一下，“即使当时我恼怒地要把你烧成灰烬，你也没求饶过呢，亚瑟。”  
其实亚瑟求饶过——在他的幻想里，在他心里，在他理智奔溃的灵魂深处，可他无法说出口，也许并不是为了什么尊严——而只是痛苦让愧疚不已的内心得到了平静。  
“误闯地狱的天使，被上帝遗弃的天使，将未来的魔王抚养长大的天使，”魔王高声说着，“你连撒谎都不会，亚瑟，你的优点只是隐忍。”  
——隐忍到地狱的怪物们几乎习惯了魔王继承人身边有一个长着白翅膀的金发碧眼的家伙，隐忍到魔物们都不再担心这个仇敌会给自己带来不利，隐忍到——  
“我爱上了你，在我懂得什么是爱之前，就已经爱上了你。然后，你的情报让地狱一半的魔君战死，整个地狱再一次堕入火焰中。”  
可是地狱还是赢了，因为迅速成长起来的年幼魔王，而他还得到了这个背叛自己的天使做战利品。  
魔王神经质地笑起来，然后越笑越大声，到最后几乎断气一般的漏风声从喉咙里喷出。“啊，亚瑟，你真是个出色的抚养人，你让我明白了什么事真正的地狱。”  
亚瑟感觉刚刚拍打自己的大手伸进了他的胸腔，抓紧他的心脏狠狠搅了几下。  
“对不起……”亚瑟伸出手，可是失明的状况下他只能茫然地在空中乱挥，“对不起，”他想抓住不远处的阿尔弗雷德，但是他够不到他。  
“亚瑟……”魔王几乎是温柔地叫着他的名字，在后者失神的同时吻住他，在难得缱绻的氛围中将恶魔半抱在怀里纠缠在一起。  
恶魔感到魔王骨节分明的手在自己身上重重掐着，乳尖被粗暴地扭捏变形，魔王拉开他的双腿，在大腿内侧噬咬着。  
“啊，啊，嗯啊……”那几声求饶像是让亚瑟完全放下了矜持，他在魔王粗暴的玩弄下毫不顾忌地呻吟着。  
恶魔体内一波波热浪袭来，他后知后觉地明白过来：他发情了。  
身为淫魔，不可能在这种刺激下不发情。  
然后他听到魔王冷笑了一声。  
刚才还在粗暴揉搓着淫魔的阿尔弗雷德王停下了动作，取出两根丝质的长绳，把亚瑟的双手分别和弯曲的双腿绑在一起，质地柔软的带子不会伤害身体，但是被这样缚住的淫魔也无法抚慰自己。  
魔王取出一根假阳具，在淫魔开始湿润的臀间磨蹭着，时不时将头部顶入穴口，却又很快退出，不让对方有剧烈的快感。  
亚瑟想起来了——“淫魔，”冷酷的魔王曾经这样说过，“我不上你，我会等，等到你欲火焚身，你会来求我干你。”  
羞耻感似乎又回归了，亚瑟哭泣着摇着头，似乎希望这样能引起魔王的同情。  
可是魔王仅仅只是又冷笑了一声，就用魔王剥夺了亚瑟的声音。接下来魔王就开始玩弄淫魔的身体——  
假阳具在臀缝间摩擦着，然后挤入后穴，亚瑟几乎可以听见自己无声尖叫——插进来，可是假阳具又退了出去……  
再这样漫不经心的把玩中亚瑟的身体还是越来越火热，他喘着粗气，感到身前的勃起抬了头，可是一阵剧烈的疼痛传来，他的尿道再次被插入了。  
魔王甚至缓慢地抽查了几下淫魔的尿道，在恶魔挣扎着扭动身体后停下手，待满身冷汗的恶魔瘫软在刑台，突然将假阳具狠狠捣入后穴，直顶到前列腺。  
恶魔的身体剧烈弹跳了一下。  
魔王不为所动，将假阳具顶着淫魔的前列腺在他的后穴中转着圈，强烈的刺激中淫魔的勃起更加抬头，却因为被插入尿道只能忍受疼痛。  
魔王确定淫魔还没到顶点前，将假阳具退了出去，接着有表面光滑的珠子被推进了淫魔体内。  
恶魔颤抖着，体内被塞了四颗珠子魔王才罢了手，换了一根螺旋状的假阳具再次插了进来，并且搅动着珠子在亚瑟体内横冲直撞。  
在无法得到真正高潮的前提下，亚瑟被前端的疼痛和后面的快感折磨得欲生欲死，他张开嘴想尖叫却发不出声音，泪流满面却看不见行凶者的面貌。  
不知道被玩弄了多久，亚瑟身体抽搐了一下，有些微液体露出顶端，得到了一次前列腺高潮。  
魔王这才罢手，缓慢把假阳具抽了出来，又抽出了堵着尿道的针。  
可是真正的解脱并没有到来，恶魔听到魔王没有温度的声音命令道：“排出来。”  
亚瑟难以置信地摇着头，回应他的只是脸上被狠狠扇了一巴掌。  
恶魔啜泣着，却还是后穴内部用力，想要把内部的珠子排出去。  
经过漫长把玩的内部已经湿滑无比，肠液弄脏了刑台却还在往下滴，亚瑟收紧壁肉，把最外面的珠子往外推，他感到湿滑的珠子慢慢滑过肠壁，最后从他放松的穴口滑了出去。  
珠子掉到刑台上发出了清脆的轻响，亚瑟在一瞬间崩溃了，无声地痛哭起来，乃至于气都有点透不过来。  
“还有四颗。”魔王不为所动。  
亚瑟抽泣着，将这折磨又重复了四遍，等到最后一颗珠子滑出体外，他已经瘫软在刑台上，全身软得像棉花，泡在自己的汗水和泪水当中。  
魔王解开了咒和绳子。亚瑟蜷缩着身子，他的情欲并没得到彻底纾解，但是理智已经被击溃。  
淫魔挣扎着爬起来，像抓着救命稻草一样抓住魔王的一角。  
“求你，求你……”  
魔王挑起眉，“什么？”  
“求你，干我……”  
亚瑟说完这句话便软了身子，倒在魔王怀里，像是被抽掉了灵魂的木偶。  
魔王低头吻了一下淫魔，笑了，“把他带下去，里外洗干净后，送到我寝室来。”

-TBC-


	6. 情潮

魔王从偌大的罗马浴池里起来，几个长着犄角的魔族侍女为他擦开身体后披上了睡袍，水流划过壮硕的胸肌和块块分明的腹部肌肉，流畅的肌肉线条充分说明了这具身体的爆发力。  
阿尔弗雷德王挥开了几个大胆往前凑的侍女，草草系了带子遮住安静蛰伏的勃起，就大步向自己的寝室走去。  
在那里，早就有一个红发的淫魔等着他了。  
寝室内有用魔力维持的舒适的温度和淡淡的幽香，地上铺着厚厚的羊毛毯，所以淫魔就算不着寸缕地跪在地上，也不会觉得冷。  
淫魔柔顺地垂着头，轻声叫了一声，“王。”  
魔王眯了眯眼睛，看着恶魔垂着头露出来的细细一段颈子，似乎稍一用力就会断成两截。  
恶魔见魔王没什么反应，大着胆子抬头看他。刚出浴的魔王浑身还散发着温热的水汽，一条薄薄的浴袍披在身上，却遮不住浑身的力量，倒像是在比例完美的雕像上披了一块布，十分碍眼。  
恶魔的眼神中明显带着情潮中的热切，到没有怪罪他的冒犯，只是对他点了点下巴，“来。”  
其实魔王只是让恶魔为自己解下睡袍挂起来，但是对方明显误会了他的意思，竟然膝行到魔王前面，用手掏出魔王依旧安静的阳具，张口毫不犹疑地含住。  
魔王一时没什么眼睛，淫魔有着天生伺候人的功夫，但是亚瑟原本是个天使，他的生涩中混合着淫魔发情的情动，倒是很有几分特别。  
不过这技巧还是太过生涩，再加上魔王没有加以配合，所以性器还是安安静静。  
亚瑟以为是魔王对他不满，保持着含着性器的动作抬起头，含着水汽的双眼恳求地望着魔王。  
长着小巧犄角的淫魔含着自己的性器从下而上柔媚地看着自己，魔王不可避免还是起了反应，但他还是把自己的阳具从淫魔口中退出，扯开睡袍丢到地上，大步走到床上。  
淫魔连忙膝行着跟上去跪在床边，没有魔王的命令，他不敢起来。  
魔王坐在床边，看了淫魔一会儿。  
发情中的淫魔全身泛着粉红，耳朵尖不知是害羞还是羞恼已经红透了。  
魔王忽然笑了一笑：“身为淫魔，就会这样，你记得……是你求我干你的吧？”  
被迫排出珠子的记忆仍然让淫魔颤栗，亚瑟突然扑上来抱住阿尔弗雷德的膝盖，带着泣音恳求道：“对不起，我真的不知道该怎么做，求求您……求您教教我……”  
魔王挑挑眉，用手挑起淫魔的脸看了看，亚瑟的娃娃脸及时在一片艳色当中都透着几分纯真，两道粗眉毛显得像个正派的绅士。魔王用指尖刮了刮眉毛，笑道：“我以前听说性欲和眉毛的粗细有关，你还真是色情啊，亚瑟。”  
淫魔咬了咬嘴唇，也不知道是不是信了，满脸失落地低下头去，松开了抱着魔王的手。  
“要我教你？”  
亚瑟点点头，“是的，请求您……王。”  
魔王嗤笑一声，拍了拍大腿，“坐上来。”  
恶魔很快站起来，坐在魔王一边的大腿上。  
魔王揉了揉恶魔的臀肉，带着几分笑意凑到恶魔耳边道，“当然是双腿分开缠住我的腰……坐在我大腿上了。”  
淫魔红着脸略抬了抬身子，分开双腿缠上魔王的腰，这样一来臀缝正好压在魔王的勃起上面。  
魔王满意地握住恶魔的腰，“来，跳个舞。”  
淫魔楞了一下，然后腰部跟着魔王手的力量略抬起打着圈扭动起来，臀部由于腰部的带动，不断和身下魔王的性器磨蹭着。  
大约是淫魔天性，亚瑟竟然无师自通了起来，一边扭动着柔软的腰肢一边让魔王的阳具在臀缝内来回磨蹭，等穴口渐渐柔软下来，竟然时不时把龟头吞入穴口，在后穴浅浅地抽插。  
“唔，唔，嗯……”亚瑟好像得到了快感，闭上眼睛，动作幅度越来越大。  
“你真是个天生的舞者，”魔王勾起亚瑟的脚弯把淫魔略略抬起，让对方没办法再吞入自己的性器，“想要我进去吗？”  
“请您，嗯……请您，插入我，王。”  
“呵，来，让我检查一下，里面准备好了吗。”  
亚瑟听从魔王的吩咐，勾住魔王的脖子，抬起臀，让对方的手指轻易进入自己的后穴。  
“嗯……我看看。很滑，不过，好像还不够湿？”魔王一边在淫魔耳边低语着，一边屈起两指，搔刮着淫魔敏感的内壁。  
“嗯嗯，啊——”魔王指尖略顶到前列腺，快速抽插几下，亚瑟就抵挡不过败在魔王高超的指技下。  
魔王抽出沾染肠液的手指，趁着淫魔在高潮中失神的时候，扶着自己已然勃起的性器，长驱直入。  
“啊——”淫魔闭上眼，长时间的情欲下他已经对于被插入没有丝毫不适——尽管这的确是他第一次被活物的性器插入，而对方的尺寸惊人，可是给他带来的却只有火热的满足。  
——被填满的、无尽空虚被充实的满足。  
魔王直插到底，却没有动作，只是拍了拍对方依旧布满伤痕和指印的臀部，示意淫魔自己动起来。  
恶魔撑住魔王肩膀，腰部扭动着上下吞吐起魔王的巨物，火热的性器摩擦过内壁和敏感的前列腺，快感如电流一般缓缓流过。  
淫魔已经完全发情了，摇摆的腰肢柔软魅惑得像起舞的蛇，白皙的臀部下微红的穴口中紫红的巨物不断进出显得格外淫靡，亚瑟抬着头睁着眼睛，眼中尽是水汽蒸腾中的欲望，嘴里毫不掩饰地呻吟着。  
魔王突然把人推到床上，待淫魔如同在刑台上那样跪趴好后，就从后方又一次狠狠顶入。  
淫魔如同发情的母猫，被背后的魔王咬着脖子大摆着腰快速进入，水声混着啪啪作响的声音，简直就是淫欲的殿堂。  
——这里就是地狱，是享乐的堕落之地。  
淫魔半睁着鲜红的双眼，感受到魔王微凉的液体喷入自己的甬道，然后自己被翻了个身，双腿被抗在魔王肩上，面对面再次被进入。  
魔王俯下身舔舐淫魔挺立红肿的乳尖，一边身下加快动作，他知道淫魔又一次的高潮快要来临了，他身下被肠壁紧紧绞住，每次抽插都带出一些媚肉。  
亚瑟终于被插射了一次，白浊的液体溅到两人的腹部。高潮后身体失了力气瘫软在床上，魔王没有继续抽插下去，而是离开了淫魔的后穴，转而插入对方口腔，重重顶了几下，射入了对方喉咙。  
淫魔被呛得剧烈咳了几声，有没吞咽下去的精液残留在嘴角，显得十分淫荡。  
魔王停下了全部动作，已他的体力完全能再来几次，可是他却没有继续下去，只是吩咐人把人带下去清洗。  
“王，洗完之后送到哪里去？”侍女跪在地上请示。  
魔王一时没有回答，看着床上仍旧喘息着的淫魔陷入沉思。  
亚瑟突然害怕了起来——他会被送到哪里去？他是戴罪的淫魔，难道会被送去调教，然后供人把玩吗？恶魔也不知道哪里来了力气，挣扎着爬起来抱住魔王的腿，“别送我走，”亚瑟控制不了地流泪，“我会好好伺候您的，王，别送我走。“  
魔王看着跪在地上恳求自己的淫魔，眼神极为复杂，过了一会儿，才在侍女诧异的眼神中说道，”洗完之后送回我这里吧，明早送双份的衣物来。“  
恶魔似乎在一瞬间失了所有力气，双眼一黑闭上眼滑倒在了地上。

-TBC-


	7. 噩梦

7\. 噩梦  
亚瑟意识到自己在魔王继承人的寝室里，正在等待学习后的年幼恶魔回来。  
他在试着用魔法做一点点心，其实恶魔和天使一样并不需要进食，但是这并不影响他们耽于食欲。  
大天使亚瑟也曾经认为，任何欲望都是邪恶的，包括食欲。可是阿尔吃着他的点心的时候，亚瑟却只感到满足。  
他的老朋友，比恶魔还要百无禁忌的弗朗西斯曾经尝过一块亚瑟做的司康饼，然后断言魔王的继承人一直都在承受可怕的刑罚。  
热气腾腾的司康饼做好了，今天甚至没有焦掉！——亚瑟兴奋地跑去开门，阿尔就要回来了。  
但是门打开后外面是一片虚妄的黑暗，亚瑟难以置信地倒退两步，发现房内也是。  
他有点后知后觉地想起来，这个寝室早就不存在了，在大战中被烧了个干净，现在的魔王居住的是以前老魔王住的地方。  
亚瑟开始慢慢往前走，一路上到处都是恶魔不完整的尸体，他开始害怕，开始不能呼吸——他害怕阿尔也在其中。  
但是阿尔还活着，他似乎在一夜之间长大了，跪在死亡的老魔王躯体旁，拿起了属于魔王的权杖。  
亚瑟想，也许自己就是上帝有罪的证明。  
而年幼的阿尔弗雷德，似乎和他曾经认为的邪恶的恶魔形象形成了悖论。  
他一恍然发现自己跪在地上，张开巨大黑色翅膀的魔王正站在自己面前，冷冷地注视自己。  
“你最讨厌低等的淫魔，亚瑟？那么你会是他们其中一员。”  
亚瑟慢慢爬过去，想抓住魔王的衣摆，可是魔王的身影却在虚无的背景中消散成黑雾。  
他站起来，开始漫无目的地走。他走在一条深不见底的走廊，两边是华美的雕饰和壁画，贪婪成性的恶魔处于刻薄的审美布置出来的极为精致的装饰。他曾经重复在这条走廊里走了两百年，走到他几乎想不起来天堂没有死角的光亮。  
这原本是一条不怎么长的走廊，他走过去，打开门，魔王的年幼继承人还在沉睡。  
他推开门，俯下身，轻轻抚摸小恶魔头上的犄角和藏在身后的尾巴——他告诫自己，终有一天，这角会长粗，尾巴会变得长而有力，他的黑翼会遮天蔽日，他的力量和怒火会把他焚尽直到灰飞烟灭。  
可他没有触碰到年幼的恶魔，房间消失了，面前只有另一扇门。  
打开门，他看见了众恶魔围绕着火架，金发碧眼的天使被绑在上面，被撕扯下来的翅膀被恶魔们哄笑着争抢。  
“就这样，烧死我吧……”不知道是谁在喃喃自语。  
魔王突然放下了拿着火把的手。  
被处刑的天使消失了，变成了沸腾的红色液体中即将新生的淫魔。  
“加入我们——”狂魔乱舞的淫魔发出邀请。  
他直直看去，魔王坐在他的王座上，手持权杖，蓝色的双眼冰冷得没有温度。  
他们之间柔软的缱绻的纠缠不清的过去在这双眼中灰飞殆尽。

-TBC-


	8. 火焰

他从噩梦中醒来看到的仍旧是魔王的眼睛——一恍然他以为自己还被困在梦魇里。  
魔王低头看着他，手指缓慢滑过淫魔光滑的脊背。  
恶魔顺从地低下头，让魔王冰凉的手指在自己身上留下浅红的痕迹。  
“淫魔，”魔王突然开口，“你应该控制自己的梦境，如果你要住在我的房间，那么至少你要学会在半夜不吵醒我。”  
恶魔身体微微颤抖了一下，小声地道歉，“抱歉，我会注意的，王。”  
“还有，”魔王有力的手指缓慢地探进恶魔仍有点红肿的后庭，“在清晨知道为自己的王纾解。”  
魔王的指尖带着药物，探进的动作也很温柔，可是仍旧让恶魔颤动起来。  
阿尔弗雷德半撩了撩眼皮，“你听不懂？”  
“是，王。”淫魔应了一声，略漱了漱口，便爬过去要将清晨魔王勃起的性器含入口中。  
“不必了。”魔王抽出手指，微微一掐恶魔的脖子把对方干净利落地按进被褥，“把腿夹紧。”  
亚瑟惊慌失措地夹紧双腿，就感到魔王坚硬的性器插入双腿之间，在其中抽插起来。  
不知是欲望还是其他情绪染红了魔王眼角，掐着恶魔脖子的手开始缓缓收紧。  
亚瑟感到氧气慢慢从肺部抽离。他的眼前开始模糊，看不到魔王望着自己是怎么样的眼神，他感到自己的身体被握在对方手里像一尾离水的鱼。  
魔王的手指突然松开了。  
恶魔大口呼吸着，却被魔王托住后脑缠绵地舌吻起来。  
口舌交缠的感觉仿佛水乳交融。  
亚瑟不由自己伸手抱住魔王宽厚的后背，他并没有被真正地进入，却感觉自己像是和人抵死缠绵，想情人一样享受着性爱。  
魔王发泄在亚瑟腿间时对方还止不住喘息着，柔软的身躯泛着情欲的红色，眼神湿润而迷离。  
甚至他的手臂还不自觉攀着魔王的臂膀。  
可是阿尔弗雷德不为所动，叫了侍女进来。  
房内靡艳的气氛因为外人进来而一扫而光，侍女如昨晚吩咐的那样拿了双份衣物来，还端了盆水进来方便清理。  
魔王拿起沾湿的毛巾擦去了恶魔腿间的液体，到屏风后穿好衣服就一言不发地离开了。

亚瑟·柯克兰站在广场上，看着空旷的周围突兀竖起的孤零零的刑架。他似乎还能看见被撕扯下来的翅膀，和被火焰染得焦黑的血迹。  
可是比幻觉更清晰的是耳边暧昧不明的絮语。  
草丛中野合的淫魔在议论他，“瞧啊，那是新来的。”  
赤裸的淫魔们靠拢过来，“来啊，加入我们。”  
“不……”  
“你和我们一样，不是吗，你看，你不渴望吗？”  
亚瑟紧紧握住刑架——不，他们不一样。  
他看着无数交缠在一起的淫魔，心中没有悸动，只有恐惧。  
他害怕他们会变得一样，变得除了淫欲再无其他追求，他害怕有朝一日他会追逐淫魔的本质，抛弃仅有的尊严和感情。  
淫魔们慢慢围了过来。

等魔王赶过来的时候，连绵的火焰似乎让地狱回到了战火中。  
阿尔弗雷德无视焦黑的尸体来到亚瑟面前。  
红发的恶魔睁大眼睛看着自己的火焰，魔王的到来只是让他稍微眨了眨眼睛。  
魔王顿了顿，俯下身把恶魔打横抱起来，走出了火焰的包围。

广场的火焰燃烧了一天一夜，似乎是一个绝望的灵魂最后无助的呐喊。

-TBC-


	9. 告白

亚瑟·柯克兰清醒过来的时候，离那场大火已经约莫过去了三天，鉴于地狱没有日光，所以就是七十二个小时。  
他盯着独属于魔王寝室内的长明灯愣了一会，才反应过来自己做了什么，身为原本应该不知廉耻的淫魔，他却还是依稀留有天使的慈悲。  
那些生命的惨死即使再低贱也让他心悸。  
“你在愧疚吗，亚瑟？”  
红发淫魔下意识地缩了缩脖子，“是的，王，我很抱歉。”  
魔王轻轻笑了笑。  
“为你夺去了他们的生命而抱歉吗？”  
“是的，王……我当时控制不住自己，我也不知道……”  
魔王伸出一根手指，左右晃了晃，阻止了淫魔的长篇大论。  
“你还是不明白，你是淫魔，你没有道德观，你不用为杀死同类或者其他生命抱歉，但是，你应该为损害了自己主人的财产而抱歉。”  
亚瑟觉得脑子一片空白，浑身发凉，发了足有一刻钟的愣才找回自己的声音，“是的，我很抱歉，”他的嗓音低哑，“我不该杀死您的淫魔。”  
魔王没有满意，也没有训斥或者嘲讽，只是不可置否地摇了摇头。  
“我知道你永远不会明白的，亚瑟。”  
阿尔弗雷德盯着某个角落，发起了呆。  
亚瑟突然觉得有一种冲动，一种似乎是飞蛾扑火一般不顾结果的冲动，他想要质问魔王，或者恳求一个答案。“那么您希望我彻底明白吗，王。”  
魔王的目光慢慢转移到亚瑟身上。  
淫魔的声音变得凄厉而高亢，“那么切除我的大脑，或者给我灌足够的魔药，或者用咒语控制我，让我像您的狗一样活着……有那么多手段可以用，对付现在的我太简单了。”  
——可那不是你想要的。  
——你想要什么呢？  
阿尔？  
你假装是一块没有缝隙的石头，触之可及都是冰冷和坚硬，可事实上这只是一块被布盖住的千疮百孔的柔软躯体。  
阿尔弗雷德气得浑身发抖：“我命令你，你……”  
“不，我要说完。”亚瑟喘了一口气，“你不是在折磨我，阿尔，你在折磨我自己。你想要的不是我的屈服，是我的……”  
“住口，”阿尔弗雷德扑过来，双翼控制不住地展开，巨大的黑翼把房间笼罩在一片黑暗之中。亚瑟被紧紧捂住嘴，他透过几点遗漏下来的灯火，可以看见年轻魔王几乎让他心碎的眼睛——那双蓝眼睛中爆发出无边无际的疯狂，就像是那夜决战的开始，似乎这样就能把绝望和悲伤掩盖下去。  
记不清是哪个夜晚或者白天，他张开洁白的翅膀漂浮在地狱城市群上方，圣光从他身上缓缓洒下，和着他口中的咒语落到地上化为熊熊烈火。  
“杀死我吧，新的魔王。”  
……“不可能，你会活着看到我加冕。”  
他想要求死，可是上帝和魔王，都不欲取他性命。  
“你为什么不像我吩咐的那样，在魔王弱小的时候杀死他呢？”神问。  
“您知道为什么。”天使放弃了辩解，被束上枷锁，作为和解的条件，被送去了地狱。  
“……你们都知道为什么，”红发的淫魔喃喃自语，他感到魔王锐利的指甲已经撕开了左胸柔软的肌肉，心脏暴露在空气中，微弱地跳动着，“……因为我爱你。”  
他的双眼因为重伤和失血几乎看不清前方，所以他错过了魔王的表情。  
——如同一块坚冰被摔碎，然后化成了一汪水。

-TBC-


	10. 痕迹

朦胧中他可以听见有人在说话——“伤口愈合了，伤疤是肯定留下了，记得把承诺的晶石三十日内给我。”  
魔王的声音有点不耐烦：“知道了。”  
那人又说：“我要好好嘱咐一下，你太喜欢欠债了。”顿了顿，在魔王送客声中又道，“他要是死了连我都回天无力的，不是所有的灵魂都能留下来的。”  
“他还有灵魂？”  
“你真的以为他是彻彻底底的淫魔了？”  
魔王彻彻底底地沉默下来。  
伤口不知被敷了一层什么药，散发着奇怪的味道，却奇异得有镇痛的效果。亚瑟挣扎着想睁开眼，却感觉自己的心口被一只有力的手覆上。  
阿尔弗雷德以为自己早就忘记这段咒语了，但其实没有。  
亚瑟听着象征治愈的咒语慢慢从阿尔弗雷德口中吐出，不自觉开始流泪。  
魔王的动作顿了顿，还是完成了咒语。  
恶魔感到心口发烫，破碎的伤口开始迅速地自我治愈。  
可是等红发恶魔睁开眼睛的时候，魔王已经不在房间里了。

等亚瑟再次见到魔王的时候，离受伤已经过去了近一个月。  
魔王手里端着一个精致的盘子，放着纹针和液体色素等纹身工具，还有一对铂金的环。  
“你的伤疤还在吗？”  
亚瑟楞了一下，点了点头。  
红发恶魔脱下上衣，暗红色的伤疤狰狞地绽放在左胸。  
魔王顿了顿，看了一会。  
“我准备把这个纹上去。”  
亚瑟盯着皱巴巴的纸愣住了，这是阿尔弗雷德还小的时候，有一次亚瑟简笔画的玫瑰。  
魔王指了指床，“躺下。”  
纹针扎破了皮肤。  
亚瑟轻呼了一声，一针针从开始的疼痛慢慢驱向麻木，阿尔弗雷德的手很稳，他的手和他的表情看上去都那么不带感情。  
好像淫魔柔软的身躯只是一块画布，他只看得到画布上的图案，对其他工具毫无兴趣。  
魔王寝室内长明灯下，在淫魔皮肤上作画的场景不由带了一丝旖旎。  
淫魔慢慢舒展着脖子，汗水缓缓滑过颈线，隐没在暗红色的床单上。  
完成了作品的魔王不由得轻笑了一声，指尖拂过不知什么时候挺立起来的乳尖。“饿了？”  
淫魔发出一声长吟，看向魔王的眼神不由得带了一些邀请的意味。  
“等一等，还有一道工序。”  
魔王轻轻捻着亚瑟右边的乳珠，待其完全挺立后，抹上了消毒的酒精。  
淫魔欲张口问，却被突如其来的刺痛疼得一哆嗦。  
阿尔弗雷德动作很快，将穿刺的针拿出后，就把一只铂金的环戴上了亚瑟的右乳。  
淫魔喘息着，眼里含了一些委屈。  
可是魔王却把另一只环放到了淫魔手里。  
“……我不要自己来，你反正都弄了一个了，另一只……”亚瑟说了一半才发现不对。  
魔王把左边头发撸到耳后，露出了耳朵。  
亚瑟什么都不敢问出口。  
他慢慢直起身子，学着魔王的动作，用液体消毒之后，用针将魔王的耳垂刺破。  
瞬间献血就流了下来。  
魔王皱了皱眉：“你不知道先把耳垂捏麻？”  
亚瑟结结巴巴地道歉，赶忙拿起手中的环穿过魔王的耳垂。  
说实在，还真不是很好看。  
可是亚瑟似乎就愣住了，他看着魔王耳边一点微弱的光芒似乎就被定住了。  
等反应过来的时候他已经坐在魔王怀里，魔王炙热的吻从亚瑟修长的脖子印下，逶迤下一道绯红的印记。

-TBC-


	11. 誓约

魔王的手指慢慢描过淫魔的肌肤，情动中的淫魔皮肤隐隐发热，牛奶白的皮肤仿佛像绸缎滑过魔王的指尖。  
淫魔左胸暗红色的玫瑰此刻看起来格外色情。  
魔王另一只手轻轻扶住红发淫魔向后伸长的颈子，手掌摩擦着来到背后的蝴蝶骨，再顺着脊背的线条掌住腰窝。  
刚刚穿刺的乳环楚楚可怜地停在右乳间，魔王俯身轻轻吻了一下。  
淫魔颤抖了一下，发出了一声浅浅的呻吟。  
魔王的吻从湿热变得轻柔，避过敏感的还微微发红的刚被纹身的肌肤，轻吻着亚瑟的腰侧和腹部。  
“……王……”  
魔王顿了顿，不由得笑了，“你还真是扫兴啊，这时候应该说这个吗？”  
“这又算是什么，突然想玩温柔的了吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德在亚瑟的耳边落下一个吻，低笑：“怎么，你还想排卵？”  
“不，对不起，不要……”亚瑟惊恐地扭动起来，却被魔王按住。  
“别乱动，前面是为了惩罚你，现在不是。”  
“那……”亚瑟眨了眨眼睛，“我跟你说的……”  
魔王露出一个有点危险的笑容，“你说呢？”  
恶魔有点委屈，“我不明白。”  
魔王看了亚瑟一会儿，似乎在思索什么，房间里的绮念淡了不少。  
过了好一会儿，大约对亚瑟来说有一世纪那么长，魔王用指甲刺破自己中指，在淫魔眉心画了一道血痕。  
阿尔弗雷德随之低声念起咒语，血痕化作红点留在了亚瑟眉间。  
“……这只是说明我是你的所有物……”  
“在地狱，成为魔王的所有物还不够吗？”  
僵持了一会，亚瑟忽然笑了，伸手抱住魔王的脖子，“够了，足够了，阿尔。”  
阿尔弗雷德可能突然有点不爽了，扒拉下亚瑟让他趴在床上，双手使劲揉着两团臀肉，露出粉红的穴口。  
淫魔的大腿蹭了蹭魔王胯间。“快一点，阿尔……”  
他没央求很久，便被魔王的巨物贯穿。  
“嗯……”淫魔呻吟了一声，上身却被魔王揽住拉起，让他上身腾空，用双手撑着床，与此同时两腿也被拉开，也幸好淫魔身体柔韧，不然这姿势可能很难维持。  
魔王笑了笑：“你现在身体可软多了，以前硬邦邦的。”  
淫魔被剧烈的撞击折腾得说不出完整的句子，床像海浪一样翻滚着，随着两人的动作起伏。淫魔不断摇着头，鲜红如火的发丝乱晃，也不知道是痛苦还是爽的。  
魔王扶住淫魔的腰到其耳边笑问：“舒服吗？”  
“舒服……舒……啊！”亚瑟身体猛地一颤，手臂一弯就要向前倒去，“顶、顶到了……”  
魔王却在这个时候退了出来。  
亚瑟眼角翻红，眼中水汽要落不落，带着泣音求道：“别折磨我了，我、我受不住了……”  
“向上躺好，双手抱住腿弯。”  
亚瑟多少有些害羞，但是淫魔发情时的情潮不可违抗，他还是依言躺下双腿分开抱住，穴口因为这动作微微张开。  
淫魔别开眼，小声说了一句：“求你喂饱我吧。”  
而他在这个夜晚确实被喂得很饱。  
魔王不断撞入发情的淫魔的穴口，液体被一遍遍浇灌在淫魔深处。  
亚瑟觉得昏暗的房间变得模糊，在一次次高潮中魔王冰蓝色的眼睛成了唯一的色彩。他像在巨浪里不断颠簸，又像是被水流温暖地包围，他幸福得就像某个时刻在地狱的旧花园，怀中抱着沉入水面的年幼恶魔。  
亚瑟闭上眼睛，觉得双眼酸涩，液体缓缓渗出来。  
又一次高潮之后魔王退出他的身体，吻去淫魔眼角的湿意。  
他似乎在迷蒙中听到自己抚养长大的魔王，从未说出口过的那句话。

-正文完-


	12. 番外一——故人来访

正式成为魔王的枕边“人”没多久，原本的大天使就发现了自己难以启齿的一个跨不过去的坎——就是发情期。  
淫魔作为地狱最低级的魔物，大多没有灵魂，而且像牲畜一样有发情期。一到了那段日子简直没有理智，完全是欲望的奴隶。  
而亚瑟由于形成淫魔的过程太过特殊或者其他什么原因，他的发情期一开始完全没有规律可言，所幸大概由于他尚有灵魂，所以在理智被欲望烧得飞灰湮灭的情况下，尚且能守住最后一点底线，不会沦至人尽可夫。  
——他的底线就是，除了魔王以外没有生物能在那个时候靠近他，不然有被烧成碳的危险。  
不过即使是在地狱，动不动一场大火，到底也不是什么好事。亚瑟前两次侥幸烧的都是淫魔，要是下次烧了什么高等级的魔物，要魔王一概包庇那也徒惹争议，所以最保守的肯定还是在淫魔发情期一到来的时候就让魔王灭火。  
亚瑟变成淫魔后第二次使用了魔法之后就把天堂的使者招来了。  
“哥哥也就开门见山了，”大天使弗朗西斯翘着吊儿郎当的二郎腿，“天堂那一位认为，小亚瑟可能还活着。”  
魔王目光不变：“天堂哪一位无论是什么想法，都和英雄我没有关系。”  
话音刚落，魔王身侧的高级魔物们摇着盛满血红液体的杯子高声叫喊起来，大天使身侧的其他天堂使者则倒吸一口冷气，满脸不忿地隐忍着。  
偏偏魔王和大天使看上去都没什么影响。  
弗朗西斯摊了摊手：“那位不过是让哥哥我带个信，小阿尔你让哥哥见一面小亚瑟，哥哥不就能交差了。”  
魔王笑了：“大天使弗朗西斯，你以为你在称呼谁？”  
气氛忽然紧张起来，两房阵营隐隐对峙起来。  
当然了，弗朗西斯是疯了才会在地狱和魔王干起来。“啊呀，别生气啊，哥哥不过是套个近乎嘛，我和小亚瑟也算认识那么久……”  
“大天使亚瑟·柯克兰是耶和华亲自交到英雄手上的，”魔王毫不在意地把没人敢提的“那位”名字直接说出口，“当时各位天使们猜不到他到了仇敌手上会有什么下场吗，怎么现在却迫不及待要攀上关系了？”魔王顿了顿，丝毫不在意天堂使者们肉眼可见的愤怒，“因为他是上帝罪恶的‘证明’吗？”  
弗朗西斯的脸微微抽搐了一下，过后脸上表情沉下来。“你到底对他做了什么？”  
阿尔弗雷德“噗嗤”一声笑了，“做了……我猜猜看，大概是你一直想做却没胆子做的事吧。”那种强取豪夺之后胜利在握的得意和嚣张，跃然于脸上。  
大天使这时却摇了摇头，又恢复了满脸的轻松，“你得不到他就把全世界生物都看成情敌啦，哥哥对他没这方面兴趣。既然你承认留下了小亚瑟的性命，那就让哥哥拜访一下然后回去交差吧。”  
弗朗西斯，这个比亚瑟还要年长的大天使，到底是根老油条，三言两语就把阿尔弗雷德试探出来了。  
魔王哼了一声，被子一摔，拿起权杖站起来。大殿内两方势力彻底敌对起来，一触即发。  
可是这个时候却有个不起眼的侍女跑过来，一脸惊慌，也顾不得殿内紧张的气氛，就小声向魔王报告了几句。  
魔王握着权杖的手一松，双眼中流露出一丝笑意，沉着声音下令：“没见本王离不开么。”  
侍女的声音轻若蚊蝇，但是在安静的大殿内还是清晰可闻，“但是魔王陛下，再下去恐怕……”  
阿尔弗雷德冷哼一声，“那就把他抬过来！”  
侍女一愣。  
“怎么！什么事都要本王去将就他！”  
侍女被魔王提高的嗓音吓了一跳，嗫嚅着跑了回去。  
魔王微微一笑，心情不错地晃了晃脑袋，露出左耳上戴的金属环，撒了几星细碎的光。

过了不多久，有四个结实的长着畜生头和人类身体的魔物攥着床单四个角扛了一大团布料过来。  
众人正在好奇是什么东西，那团布料动了动，原来是一团被子里包裹着的一个淫魔。  
淫魔露出小巧的犄角和火红的头发，肩上的衣物被蹭了下去，露出一截单薄白皙的肩背，脊背上的线条随着淫魔呼吸的起伏随之摆动。  
红发的淫魔勉强直起身子，他全身上下就裹了一件宽大的白衬衫，看尺码绝对是魔王的。淫魔蹭了蹭魔王的腿，声线颤抖地唤了一声：“王……”  
魔王就知道淫魔其实没有完全失去理智，不然他就直呼魔王的名字了。  
阿尔弗雷德王微微俯下身，用手背蹭了蹭淫魔泛红的脸颊，后者光滑的肌肤温热柔软，情欲从脸上一片艳色的浅玫红中透出来，像一团微小的火苗要烧着了魔王的手掌。  
黑发的魔王低下身去耳语：“坐到我身上来，亚瑟。”

魔王的声音很低，纵使是身边的魔物魔君也无法听清他的声音，可是在这种情况下，除了似乎被阿尔弗雷德王的声音烫到的亚瑟，还有一位也似乎听到了那个名字——那就是大天使弗朗西斯。  
对于和亚瑟交恶甚久但是诞生却颇有渊源的弗朗西斯来说，那真是一个熟悉却已然因为身边长久无人提起而显得有点陌生的名字。  
即使上帝指派任务时，也只是说“那位作为人质的天使”。  
是了，之所以无人提起，多少还是因为万物之主的意愿，这个名字如同它被创造时为世界熟知一般，现在也为世界遗忘。

弗朗西斯沉浸在遥远的回忆里，亚瑟却已经慢慢起身，攀爬着坐上魔王的膝头。  
开始发情的淫魔浑身发烫，私处染着难以启齿的湿热，体内酥痒难耐，想要被什么滚烫坚硬的巨物入侵、侵蚀、碾碎。  
淫魔手脚发软，像一团棉花被浸在水里，他好不容易坐上魔王的大腿，仿佛就已经用尽了力气，摊在魔王宽大的怀抱里没有了力气。  
魔王低声笑着，挥了挥手，身边的魔物魔君退后了近两米，却没有真正远离。  
阿尔弗雷德抚摸着亚瑟赤裸的下身，大手用力抓着臀部的软肉，又探进湿软略微抽插了几下，就可以感到黏腻的潮湿感。  
“我可在开会呢，贪吃的小东西，你可真是不分场合时间乱发情啊。”魔王低叹一句，扯下披风围住淫魔赤裸的下半身，便解开自己下身的遮挡，略一用力便挺进了亚瑟湿润的后穴。  
稍微被满足的淫魔仰头呻吟了一声，伸手抱住魔王的肩背。  
魔王略一用力，紧扣住淫魔腰身，上下大肆鞭挞起来，穴肉紧咬着巨物发出淫靡的水声。  
阿尔弗雷德还带着黑色的皮手套，他略抬高亚瑟的下巴，亲吻了一下对方的嘴角。手又滑过下颚，拂过细腻的颈子，在玫瑰纹身上打了几个圈，最后揪住乳环轻轻玩弄起来，而另一侧没有打乳环的乳尖也被舔湿轻咬着。  
亚瑟紧紧抱着魔王的被，尾巴和翅膀在背后轻轻摇晃着，因为胸前的刺激发出模糊不清的呻吟声。  
整个殿堂在一场无所顾忌的性爱中淫靡不堪，然而对比热火朝天的魔王和他的淫魔，其他生物保持着死一般的寂静。

魔王突然嗤笑了一声，加速抽插了几下射进了温暖的小穴，继而抱着高潮后轻轻颤抖的淫魔亲了亲。  
“亲爱的，看看对面，你老朋友来看你了，要打个招呼吗？”  
淫魔略微侧过身，睁开红色的眼睛，望了望黑暗中天使们模糊不清的脸。  
“不认识……”最后淫魔只是鼓囊了一句，就埋进了魔王的怀里，还拉着魔王的衣服撒娇似地要求，“阿尔，你抱我回卧室啊……”  
魔王大笑起来，捞起地上的毯子裹住淫魔赤裸的身体，然后就抱着大步走出了大殿。

地狱的大殿内，魔物和天使面面相觑。  
过了一会，弗朗西斯大天使轻咳了一声，打断了沉默。“既然小亚瑟已经见到了，那么我们……就回去吧。”


	13. 番外二

天堂的来使离开其实已经有那么一段时间了。  
魔王其实发了一顿不小的脾气，倒霉的却不是整天蜷在魔王卧房内的红发淫魔，而是其他魔物，其中不知死活来勾搭魔王的淫魔更是不在少数——不少还是被红发淫魔“不小心”烧死的。  
但是魔王心里还是想好好惩罚一下亚瑟，好像不那样就不能平息自己被重新挑起的压抑了几百年的怒火。  
这天亚瑟一回寝室，就看见魔王沉着的脸。  
“阿尔……”亚瑟话没说完，脸上就被扔了一张纸，捡起一看，信上是用优美圆体字书写的法语，署名是弗朗西斯（你永远的哥哥，甜心~）。  
亚瑟真想一把火把天上某个天使连住所烧个干净。  
“我亲爱的小亚瑟……”阿尔弗雷德学着某个天使法语腔说话，舌头仿佛打了个结一般钻出几个小舌音，“真是亲密啊。”  
亚瑟强笑了一下，“你知道我们几百年没联络了，当年关系也不怎么样，我们曾经一架打了……”  
“一百年，”阿尔弗雷德点点头，“我认识你也就两百多年，你们打一架就打了一百年，真厉害。”  
亚瑟闭上嘴，他无法跟上占有欲强烈的魔王在莫名其妙的妒意下拐弯的逻辑。  
沉默了一会，阿尔弗雷德拿了一个小匣子，递到了亚瑟手里。  
淫魔忐忑地打开匣子，里面只有一颗药丸，珍珠大小，色泽古怪透着光泽。  
“王耀的新药，”魔王支着脑袋，微微笑了，蓝色的眸子里流露出一种压迫颇感，“亚瑟，给我生个孩子吧。”  
淫魔浑身猛地一颤，刚想后退，魔王却一步跨过来，手指捻起药丸，强硬地塞进亚瑟口中。  
药丸入口即化，有股草药味，看来确实是王耀的杰作。亚瑟僵硬地呆在原地，任魔王托起他的下巴缱绻地亲吻，“亲爱的，不要害怕，”魔王手掌轻轻抚摸着淫魔的小腹，“你不是很喜欢小孩子吗？”  
知道被魔王抱上床，亚瑟的身体还是僵硬的。阿尔弗雷德也没有生气，褪去淫魔的裤子，手指沾了润滑的液体进去细细扩张。魔王的动作很温柔，亚瑟却浑身发冷。  
“阿尔，你别……我、我生不了孩子……”  
阿尔弗雷德安慰一般亲了亲亚瑟的唇角，“怎么生不了了？”说着大手揉捏着亚瑟柔软的臀部笑道，“那么翘的屁股，一定很好生的。”  
淫魔眼中已经起了一层薄雾，不知是恐惧生育还是被快感引起的；不过魔王没有等亚瑟有什么回应，就扶起发硬的性器进入淫魔的后穴。  
淫魔的本性和连日的性爱让食髓知味的亚瑟根本没有半大抵抗阿尔弗雷德，不过似乎是魔王的话和药丸让他异常抵触，他摇着头抵着魔王胸膛想要离开。  
不过床上咫尺距离，能逃到哪儿去？魔王动作虽然温柔，双手却牢牢卡着亚瑟的腰，等甬道润滑足够，就全进全出，一下下只抵花心。  
“亚瑟，”激烈的节奏间魔王低头舔着淫魔的小腹，“感觉到了吗？子宫正在慢慢长出来哟，等我多射进去几次，一定会成功的。”  
魔王眼角闪着泪花，拍打了魔王几次，却没有用。阿尔弗雷德又玩弄其亚瑟的乳尖，含在嘴里细细吮吸，“这里是不是有点胀痛？不要紧，那是因为在涨奶嘛。”  
“阿尔，阿尔我错了……你不要，我不要生孩子……”  
“为什么不要，你不愿意给我生孩子吗？”阿尔弗雷德的双眼中浮动着危险的光，“这可由不得你哟。”  
在亚瑟的哭喊中，阿尔弗雷德重重撞了几下，抵着花心把精液喷洒在亚瑟体内。  
亚瑟被微凉的液体激了一个机灵，随机被翻过身去，魔王从后边再次进入了他，一边进入一边低语，“你放心，多浇灌几次，一定会很快怀上的……”  
当天亚瑟不知道被做了几次，肚子里被喂得满满的，最后精疲力尽地昏了过去。

那天之后，亚瑟变得思虑重重。他很清楚，无论是天使还是淫魔，都是无性的，他们也不靠人类生育的方式来创造下一代。可是阿尔弗雷德不像是在开玩笑，而王耀的药也确实往往有奇效，无论是天堂还是地狱都千金难买。  
他对生育还是充满了恐惧，尽管他喜欢小孩子，可是很显然，他对孩子的教育是完全失败的。并且地狱亲子关系单薄，感情也很原始，魔王儿子往往会向魔王发出挑战，成功之后会成为新的魔王，而失败者却会被驱逐。  
他越想越恐惧，不由得满是委屈，更对天堂那位和曾经的损友弗朗西斯怨恨起来。  
亚瑟摸着小腹，觉得真的有点发胀，不由得把自己埋进枕头，低声哭泣起来。

阿尔弗雷德进屋的时候，就看见亚瑟在哭。  
这几天有新的魔君竞选，身为魔王他其实非常繁忙，不过晚上总还是会把自己的淫魔喂得饱饱的，然后暗示他马上就要怀上孩子了。  
淫魔刺客发丝散乱地躺在被间，身上刻满了魔王的痕迹，散开的前襟露出闪着光泽的乳环和暗红色的纹身，衬着光滑白皙的肌肤显得分外勾人。  
魔王不由得摸了摸耳垂上的耳环，轻轻走过去捞起淫魔抱在怀里，手伸进衣服里轻轻玩弄着乳环，马上就听到了淫魔小兽一般细细的呻吟声。  
阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，“亚瑟，到时候哺乳期的时候，还是要把乳环摘下来，要不你和我一样戴在耳朵上吧，也比较方便……”  
“不！”亚瑟尖叫了一声。这几日魔王非常喜欢把玩他的乳尖，就算不做爱也常常把他捞在怀里玩弄，言语间总是要亚瑟快点出乳。  
魔王倒没有说下去，低头吮吸着亚瑟没有带乳环的乳头。  
“不要……”亚瑟抵抗不了身体的反应，很快浑身发热，胸前敏感得碰一下就发颤。  
魔王一只手玩弄着乳环，指甲时不时拂过乳尖；另一只乳头包括乳晕都被含在嘴里，牙齿有技巧地轻咬着。  
亚瑟浑身发软，不一会儿就衣裳大开躺在床上，双腿不自觉地磨蹭。  
“亚瑟，你什么时候能产奶呢？我很想喝喝看呢。”

乳环还是被摘了下来，阿尔弗雷德说要清洗一下，以后就戴在耳垂上吧。  
被戴上耳垂的时候亚瑟双眼通红，这几天他总觉得身体不舒服，有时候会恶心、呕吐，常觉得腰酸、腹胀，乳头有胀大、柔软，他有时候睡眠的时候甚至会感觉腹部有类似宫缩的感觉出现。  
魔王此时在工作，亚瑟到镜子前，拉开衣服检查自己的身体，双乳间满是红痕，魔王这一个月来可没少“努力”：不仅天天都把玩吮吸淫魔的双乳，也不让淫魔替他口交了，几乎每次都内射，有时候恶劣起来还会塞住亚瑟的后穴，不让精液流出，往往好几个小时精液都干了才让他去洗澡。  
亚瑟越来越委屈，难不成真要生孩子？  
想着不由得越发不安：说不定已经有了啊！  
他不知道自己是期待还是抵触，他确实喜欢小孩子，可他有了孩子要怎么处理这一家三口的关系呢？  
——都怪阿尔，都怪……  
亚瑟伸手抚摸了一下乳尖，早上阿尔弗雷德才好好“招待”过，果然，现在一碰，亚瑟就感到了微妙的快感，还有胀痛感。  
他摸了摸乳头周围，总觉得乳房有点膨胀，而且非常柔软。  
“可是那么小奶水也不会够的呀……”亚瑟说出口才惊觉自己说了什么，连忙捂住了嘴，又摸了摸小腹，总觉得也有点胀大了。  
亚瑟低声叹了口气，要是这里真的有一个小生命，难道他还舍得舍弃吗？  
他小心地抚摸着腹部，眼神渐渐变得柔软。

大概又过了一个月，亚瑟发觉自己的乳房越发胀大，有时候都会觉得胀痛。在床上阿尔弗雷德玩弄自己双乳的时候其实他嘴上说不要，身体还是感觉很爽的。  
只是那几天可能是魔王太忙了，连续有一周没有碰亚瑟，有时晚上都不回寝室睡觉。习惯了魔王爱抚的亚瑟觉得身体异常饥渴，特别是这两个月被特别“照顾”的乳头涨疼，格外想被吮吸玩弄。  
新魔君终于选出来了，魔王多少有点疲惫，回到寝室就看见亚瑟准备好了热水，正等着服侍魔王入浴。  
浴室里蒸汽腾腾，淫魔只穿了一件丝质的短浴袍，大V字交襟的衣服下透出纹身的痕迹，衣袍是淡青色半透明材料，亚瑟美好的身体曲线在薄雾般附着在身上的衣料下若隐若现，魔王仔细看了看，发现亚瑟下身其实什么也没穿——不过也是，反正马上要脱掉的。  
魔王也禁欲了一周了，其实身体发热，很快就脱光了衣服，坐到了水里。  
本以为两人马上在浴室来一发了，却没想到亚瑟满脸含春地拒绝了魔王，说让魔王先好好泡澡洗去疲惫，在让他来给魔王按摩舒缓一下筋骨。魔王挑了挑眉，也好奇亚瑟到底准备了什么惊喜，不过他现在哪儿有心思好好泡澡，尽快洗干净了身子就跳出了浴缸。  
红发淫魔红着脸，让魔王趴在按摩台上，又拧开一瓶香精，淡淡的玫瑰香气充盈了浴室。  
淫魔微微解开腰带，衣服滑下去，挂在手臂上，露出前胸。他没有把香精倒在手上，然后在魔王好整以暇的目光中，缓缓涂抹在自己的胸前。  
随着香精抹上前胸，亚瑟的双乳慢慢挺立了起来，魔王看着亚瑟这两个月来胀大的乳头变得挺立鲜红，呼吸不由得粗重起来。  
淫魔低着头，他已经有点发情了，此时满脸绯红，小心翼翼爬上按摩台，撑在魔王上方，用前胸为对方按摩起来。  
魔王的肌肉流畅优美，背肌结实坚硬，充满了野性的力量。淫魔发硬的两点在上面游走，下体开始抬头，双方的呼吸声交融在一起，虽然还没有开始做爱但气氛已经淫靡不已。  
好不容易背后完毕了，亚瑟侧过身子，小声地让魔王转过身。  
阿尔弗雷德从善如流，手垫在头下面朝上躺好，紫红粗壮的下体已经半抬头地翘在那里，他却大大方方毫无遮掩，赤裸裸的目光紧盯着亚瑟胸前光滑湿润的一片。  
淫魔低着头不敢看阿尔弗雷德，又到了一点精油在手上，然后抹在胸前。然后慢慢趴伏在魔王身上，开始按摩正面。  
等淫魔按摩到两腿间的时候，魔王的下体已经完全立起，亚瑟不敢看，用嘴含住轻轻吮吸起来。不过才没多久，魔王就抬起淫魔的下巴，然后握住对方的就着亚瑟打开的双腿让他跪在勃起的性器上，由上至下贯穿了亚瑟。  
亚瑟身体一颤，不由得低声发出喘息。他已经为自己做好了润滑扩张，而且淫魔发情的身体甚至会自己分泌液体，可是一个星期没有性爱的身体被猛地贯穿还是让他感到有点胀痛。可是这微不足道的痛感却让他无比兴奋，禁欲一周的身体让他迫不及待迎接异常粗暴的性爱。  
阿尔弗雷德没让他的淫魔失望，虽然是骑乘，但是魔王掌控着淫魔的腰，上下挺动着分外粗暴地贯穿身上的恶魔。刚刚亚瑟的“按摩”已经撩动得魔王双眼发红，现在能勉强保持理智不弄伤自己的爱人已经很不错了。  
亚瑟配合着阿尔弗雷德的节奏上下起舞，仿佛巨浪中颠簸的小舟。魔王兴起便坐起来，环住淫魔的腰，一手拍打着淫魔挺翘的臀部，交合的声音应和着手掌排击臀部的声音交叠在一起。  
亚瑟环着魔王脖子，似乎想起来什么，喘息中求饶让魔王稍微慢一些，“别这么粗暴，我这里……”说着把魔王搂着腰的手移到小腹上面，“我这，要小心……”  
魔王动作顿了顿，亚瑟注意到对方面容一瞬间有点扭曲——似乎是在笑又被压了下去，看上去有点可怕……亚瑟瑟缩了一下，却感到阿尔弗雷德动作温柔下来，抱着亚瑟亲了亲他的脖子，“抱歉，我该小心一点。”  
亚瑟觉得按理现在这种时期他们不该做爱，可是又抵不过身体的渴望，甚至刚刚开始还期待能被粗暴对待，所以才那么撩拨阿尔弗雷德，这么想着就有点唾弃自己。于是他抱着魔王脖子和对方深吻，轻声说，“不，我也不对，是我先勾引你，可是一个星期了，我……”  
阿尔弗雷德没让对方再说下去。  
他抱起对方来到卧室，两人在床上很快就滚作一团。魔王抬起对方身子，从正面缓缓进入，一边把玩起亚瑟的双乳。  
亚瑟喘息一声，挺起胸膛把乳尖送进对方嘴里，腰部开始摇摆着配合对方的抽插。  
两人温存了良久，彼此都高潮了两三次。最后亚瑟又一次临近高潮的时候，感到双乳发胀疼痛尤为明显，他哭叫着让阿尔费雷德抚摸吮吸，一会儿又摇头说自己受不住了。  
阿尔弗雷德知道对方快到了，加快了身下的节奏，次次顶到花心，嘴里更是含着亚瑟的乳尖重重一吸——就听到亚瑟尖叫了一声，胸前挺起，脖子高高扬起，双乳一片潮湿，竟然射出了乳汁来了。  
亚瑟叫了一声到了顶峰，便脱力重重倒在床上，没去注意魔王有点惊讶的表情。  
不过阿尔弗雷德很快反应了过来，低下头舔舐着胸前的液体，分泌的液体不是很多，很快被舔完了。亚瑟高潮后的身体异常敏感，双乳更是碰也碰不得，此刻被阿尔弗雷德的舌苔扫过，身体都颤抖了起来，可是他经过长时间性爱已经浑身无力，满身都是湿汗，此刻只能发着颤喘息几声，连声音的力气都没了。  
魔王俯身亲了亲亚瑟，抽身离开了对方体内，并拢淫魔的双腿草草抽查了几次泄在了淫魔腿间，然后擦了擦对方汗湿的额头，低声道，“辛苦了，亚瑟。”  
亚瑟抬了抬眼，他实在没有力气了，回了阿尔弗雷德一个吻，变闭上眼昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

之后亚瑟睡了大半天，醒过来的时候，发现王耀坐在床边，竟然在给自己把脉。  
亚瑟想起自己前一晚的表现，简直害羞得不能见人，仿佛王耀能读心知道自己在床上有多孟浪一般。不过想想自己都分泌乳汁了，恐怕真的已经有孕了，现在医生在这里，还是问一声好，于是鼓起勇气问道，“那个，医生，不知道，我现在……具体是几个月身孕？”  
他知道王耀把把脉就能知道对方怀孕几个月，甚至是男是女都能知道，也不知道是怎么从脉象上感受出来的。  
没想到话一问完，王耀脸色巨变，先是用看什么精神病人的目光把他打量一番，然后脉也不把了，倒是贴着他额头量体温了。  
“医生，”亚瑟有点紧张，难道是前晚太激烈的性爱导致孩子出了什么事？，“我孩子……有什么问题吗？”  
王耀把手放下来，端坐在椅子上，看了亚瑟几秒钟。  
亚瑟越来越紧张，这两个月的心理建设做下来，他已经开始期待那个孩子了，要是有三长两短……亚瑟眼圈微红，咬着下唇，再开口有点哽咽了，“医生，我……是不是昨晚我和魔王太激烈了，孩子他……”  
王耀刻了一声，举手打断了亚瑟的话。  
“首先，天使也好，淫魔也好，都是无性的。其次，恶魔不是又性交生育来延续生命的，这是常识，你不可能不知道吧？”  
亚瑟点点头，有点疑惑，“可是，你的药……”  
“对，我的药，”王耀声音拔高，“我用了上百种珍贵药材制的补气补肾养血的药，琼斯那个混蛋都跟你说什么了？！”  
亚瑟完全糊涂了，“可是，真、真的有效果啊，昨晚……”  
“柯克兰先生，我对你们的房事细节不感兴趣。”  
“不是，昨晚……”亚瑟越说越小声，满脸通红，“我、我都分泌乳汁了……”  
王耀摸了摸腰间，发现没把自己的菜刀带来，要不然就砍了阿尔弗雷德做恶魔肉包子。  
“你这两个月，是不是一直在接受怀孕的心理暗示？”  
“对……”确实，阿尔弗雷德在床笫间似乎一直说这些话暗示自己。  
“你觉得恶心、腰酸，乳头发胀变软，小腹发胀……”  
“对啊！”  
“这个嘛，叫假性怀孕。”  
“啊？”  
“女性有时太过渴望怀孕，或者深信自己已经怀孕，可能会出现上述临床现象。男性也有极少可能产生这种现象，至于你……”王耀打量了亚瑟上下，“你身体性征是男性，不过种群本身是无性的，不过接受了两个月心理暗示，所以才会产生假孕现象吧——尽管男性性征的身体分泌乳汁我还是头一次见到，不过你是淫魔嘛，可能天赋异禀。”  
亚瑟呆若木鸡。  
王耀站起来理了理衣服，“好了，你身体被养得不错，性爱激烈是有点亏空，不过你是淫魔嘛，也是需要的。提醒一下你那位注意养生免得肾虚吧，滋养品和养穴的材料我开给你那位了，记得细水长流才得万年好，年轻人真是……”  
老中医摇晃着脑袋转悠出去了。

当晚，魔王居然破天荒被关在了自己卧房外面。  
众侍从目瞪口呆不敢靠近魔王寝室十米之内以防变成炮灰，众魔物从魔君到淫魔皆对魔王家养的那只会放火的红发淫魔有了新的认识。  
不过魔王倒是真的有点心虚，摸着鼻子在卧室外面说尽好话愣是不敢推开自己的门，最后半夜还是淫魔心软了，打开门让魔王进去了。  
只不过，为什么魔王进去的时候要高呼，“亚瑟，一点是我不够努力，我们再加油，一定会让你怀上宝宝哒！”  
——魔王疯了吗，他们恶魔为什么会怀上宝宝？又不是人类……  
红发淫魔鲜红的双眼中魔力流动，一瞬间，火焰就从周身燃起，把卧室整个吞没了进去。  
毫发无伤的魔王抱起淫魔，换个地方去亲热了。

-完-


End file.
